ME & DAD
by Aoyama Return
Summary: Hanya sekumpulan Drable sang anak dengan Ayahanda tercinta, yang ditulis oleh Author kurang kerjaan. Warn: GEJE ABIS. PART II UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Me and Dad © Author kurang kerjaan

Warning : geje abis Me and Dad

Sebuah intermeso yang saya tulis bedasarkan rasa rindu terhadap Ayahanda tercinta.

Catatan yang menggambarkan kedekatan seorang anak dengan sang Ayah.

Hanya fiksi belaka, namun terselip kisah nyata. Anda ingin membanyanya? Silahkan saja... ^^

-  
[1. Cantik]

Pagi hari, aku tengah duduk memandangi seorang wanita dewasa―seorang janda. Namanya Tante Anko, dia adalah tetanggaku. Saat itu, tante Anko berusia 37 tahun, dan aku saat itu baru menginjak 12 tahun―kelas dua SMP.

Lagi asik mandangin tante Anko yang lagi ngejemur pakean, Papa datang sambil ikutan duduk di kursi teras sambil bawa kopi sama singkong goreng.

"Lagi ngeliatin apa, Ka? Serius banget."

"Shika lagi ngeliatin tante Anko, Pah. Tante Anko cantik, ya, Pah?"

"Hmm..." Papa bergumam sambil celingukan kiri-kanan―takut ada Mama. XD

"Mama gak ada, Pah."

"Iya, Ka. Cantik banget."

Suara yang tak asing terdengar dari belakang kami.

"Siapa yang cantik, Pa?"

Seketika Papa nelen ludah.

Shika gak ikutan aaahhh...

[ 2. Nembak Cewek ]

Saat itu, di Sekolahku ada anak baru―cewek. Aku ceritain sama Papa tentang anak baru itu. Sumpah! Aku suka banget sama tuh cewek.

"Pah, tadi di Sekolah, ada anak baru lho."

"Dari mana?"

"Bandung katanya. Orangnya manis banget, Pah. Cantik..."

"Cewek?"

"Yaiyalah, Pah, Cewek. Massa cowok cantik."

"Terus?"

"Aku pengen dia jadi cewek aku, Pah. Tapi, aku gak tau cara nembak cewek. Kata temenku, aku disuruh pedekate dulu."

"Temenmu payah, Ka. Gak usah PDKT, ntar kalo ada yang nyalip, gimana? Nyesel lho."

"Terus, gimana dong?"

"Langsung tembak aja. Bilang kalo kamu suka sama... Siapa namanya?"

"Temari."

"Nah, itu. Bilang kalo kamu suka Temari."

"Wah, terang-terangan banget, Pah?"

"Papa juga dulu gitu. Papa bilang sama Mama. Aku suka sama kamu."

"Gitu doang?"

"Gak juga sih. Ah, kamu mah kayak bukan cowok aja. Udah, langsung aja tembak."

"Kalo dia bilang gini, 'Siapa lo, berani nembak gue?' gimana?"

"Bilang aja kalo kamu itu hacker."

"Nah lho, apa hubungannya?"

"Gini, kalo dia nanya gitu. Kamu jawab, 'Karena aku mampu membobol canggihnya pertahanan hatimu'"

"Waah, keren. Ok. Shika coba besok."

Esoknya aku mencoba apa yang disarankan papah. Alih-alih diterima, malah pipiku kena gampar. (T^T)

Entah kenapa kena gampar, aku bilang 'Karena aku mampu membobol canggihnya pertahananmu'.

[ 3. Sama ]

Ini ceritanya aku udah punya cewek. Taulaaa siapa ceweknya.

"Pah, Papa pengen punya isteri lagi, gak?"

"Hmm," seperti biasa, kalo nyangkut masalah ginian, Papa pasti celingukan kiri-kanan. Tau 'kan kenapa?

"Mama lagi ke warung, Pah. Gimana?"

"Kok kamu nanya gitu, Ka?"

"Gini, Pah, Shika 'kan udah punya cewek, tapi Shika pengen punya lagi." ==a

"Jawab jujur apa boong nih?"

"Jujur lha, mumpung Mama lagi gak ada."

"Pengen banget, Ka, serius deh. Kita bener-bener sama, Ka."

Aura membunuh dari belakang kami terasa begitu mencekam.

"Apanya yang sama, Pah?"

Shika kabur aaahhh... Gak tau deh nasib Papa setelah itu...

[ 4. Gantian ]

Hari minggu. Kebetulan hari tersebut tepat semua keluarga―aku, Papa, sama Mama, berkumpul di rumah.

Aku lagi baca Novel lama yang baru ketemu lagi, setelah beribu tahun lupa simpan.

"Novel baru, Ka?"

"Udah lama, Pah."

"Kok Papa baru liat?"

"Baru ketemu, ini 'kan Novel dapet dari Papa."

Papa ngambil Novel lain yang tersedia di rak buku di kamarku. Papa pun ikutan baca.

Dari dapur terdengar seruan Mama manggil kami.

Kalo lagi gini, boro-boro dengerin orang yang manggil. Ya, beginilah kami berdua. Kami tak akan menggubris apapun, meski pun itu kebakaran sekali pun.

Kayaknya, Mama benerah kehabisan kesabarannya. Mamah buka pintu kamarku dengan keras.

"Papa sama Anak, sama aja! Mama capek-capek bikin buat makan sama beresin rumah. Kalian malah asik gini!"

"Ma...maaf, Ma," kata Papa dengan wajah semanis mungkin.

"Enak banget bilang maaf! Mama bakar juga semua bukunya!"

"Jangan, Mah. Papa aja yang dibakar! Jangan Novel aku!"

"Enak aja kamu, Ka, numbalin Papa kamu sendiri."

Akhirnya, setelah negosiasi panjang dan memakan waktu lama. Akhirnya...

Aku sama Papa beresin rumah sama masak buat makan siang. Mamah gantian yang baca Novel di kamarku dengan ditemani teh manis buatan Papa dan pijatanku di kakinya yang ditumpangin di bantal. Sungguh hari libur yang merepotkan. T~T

[ 5. Keren ]

Nah, yang ini cerita ketika aku sama Papa beresin kamar. Kebetulan kita nemu album foto keluarga.

"Siapa nih, Pah, norak banget gayanya?" aku nunjukin potret seorang pria remama dengan kemeja bermotif bunga, dengan kancingnya di buka dari atas sampe dada. Terus kemejanya dimasukin ke celana. Pake sabuk mini, celananya ketat banget pas bagean paha, kebawahnya longgar. Sepatunya agak bulat di ujungnya.

Kalo fisiknya, gini; rambut panjang sebahu, kurus kerempeng, matanya ketutup kacamata item, jambangnya kayak Roma Irama. Bibirnya bergelayut rokok.

"Enak aja norak. Ini yang nyetak kamu, Ka."

"Jadi, ini Papa? Oh, sungguh mengecewakan dandanan Papaku dulu."

"Mengecewakan gimana? Ini-nih lagi tren waktu itu, keren tahu."

"Keren darimananya? Kaya artis dangdut taun 70-an."

"Emang ini taun 70-an, Shika."

"Nih, yang cewek siapa, Pah?"

Seketika tawa Papa meledak-ledak melihat siapa yang aku tunjuk. Tau 'kan siapa?

a/n: saya sudah jelaskan dari awal kalau ini adalah fiksi Geje, lanjut gak ya?

Saya gak tahu, niat bikin case, malah yang jadi beginan (_ _'')a 


	2. Part 2

Lagi-lagi, Saya bikin snack fic saya yang geje abis (-_-'')

Hanya intermeso semata, catatan yang ditulis karena iseng saja. Hanya fiksi belaka, jika ada yang bernasib sama, itu karena disengaja. XD

―――――――――――――――――  
―――――――――――――――――

Me and Dad Part 2 [ Kata-kata Bijak ]

Tahun-tahuin ini, adalah tahun yang... Ya, boleh dikatakan tahun Galau(?) Dan, kisah inilah yang mewarnai kegalauan kami saat ini.

―――――――――――――――――  
―――――――――――――――――

Papa itu orangnya narsis, geje, aneh, de el el. Tapi, kadang kata-kata beliau itu, mampu membuatku semangat dalam hidup ini. Ya, meski pun tidak sebijak Mario Teguh, atau bahkan Mario Ozawa (tau gak nama yang kedua?).

Dan, inilah sebagian cerita 'Me and Dad' dengan kata-kata bijak dari Mr. Shikaku Nara.

Nara's Family © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Author Stress

Warning : Geje Abis!  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

[ 1. Lempar ]

Saat itu, aku baru saja pulang dari sekolah―dengan tampang kusut―karena aku pulang telat.

Papa juga baru pulang kerja, dan tampangnya gak beda jauh kusutnya―lebih parah, malah.

"Tampang Papa belum distrika tuh!"

"Kamu juga! Kenapa, Ka? Lagi bete, ya?"

"Iya nih, Pah, tadi di Sekolah ada yang ngejekin Shika, gitu."

Papa menghela napas panjang, kemudian beliau berkata.

"Bijaklah sedikit, Nak."

"Maksud, Papa?"

"Anggaplah ejekan itu adalah sebuah batu."

"Hadeeeh, Pah, itu nam―"

"Jika orang lain melemparmu dengan batu, lemparlah balik orang itu dengan bunga. Dengan catatan..."

"Dengan catatan?"

"Lempar juga Pot-nya!"

Papa gendeng!

[ 2. Pacar? ]

Jengkel! Kata itulah yang aku rasakan saat ini. Gimana enggak? Orang yang aku sukain, ternyata pacar orang (T.T)

"Kenapa kamu kayak belum makan, Ka?"

"Berisik! Aku lagi GALAU!"

"Denger kata 'galau', Papa jadi inget lagu jamanan dulu."

"Tau ah!"

"Gini lagunya, Ka. 'Hati senang GALAU pun tak punya uang', uye!"

"Itu WALAU, Papa! Gak lucu, ah!"

"Iya, iya, maaf. Kenapa sih uring-uringan gak jelas gitu? Cerita dong sama Papa."

"Pah, ternyata, cewek yang aku taksir itu udah punya cowok." (T~T)

"Sabarlah anakku, karena: 'Pacar orang adalah pacar kita yang tertunda', Ka."

Papa kelewat optimis!

[ 3. Teliti ]

Ah, yang ini aku lagi ngerjain tugas―bikin patung dari lilin.

"Lagi ngapain, Ka?"

"Lagi bikin Tahu, Pah. Ya lagi bikin patuh atuh Papa!"

"Kayaknya, ada yang kurang deh!"

"Aku juga ngerasa gitu, Pah. Padahal aku udah teliti tinggat Jashis lho."

"Kamu itu ibarat Tupai, Ka."

"Berati, Papa adalah Papanya Tupai, dong?"

"Hus, ta sobek-sobek mulutmu."

"Iya...iya... Maaf. Terus?"

"Sepintar-pintarnya Tupai melopat, pasti gak bisa terbang."

Maksudnya apaan, ya? (_ _'')a

[ 4. Marah ]

Marah? Yeah, aku sangat marah saat ini. Namun aku tak berani menunjukannya!

"Wajah kamu gak enak banget, Ka."

"Jangan ganggu! Aku lagi marah!"

"Marah? Kenapa?"

"Gila aja, Pah. Massa aku mesti ngeliatin orang yang aku sukain dipeluk sama cowok lain! Jengkel pan?"

"Yang penting jangan malu, lah."

"Marah, Malu?"

"Jika kamu marah, tunjukanlah marahmu. Kalau kamu sedih, tunjukan kesedihanmu. Tapi, jika kamu malu, Papa harap jangan tunjukin kemaluanmu!"

Gak ngerti aku (?_?)

[ 5. Buaya ]

Entah kenapa, aku ingin sekali mempunyai pacar lebih dari satu. Gilanya lagi, ternyata sipatku itu adalah titisan dari Papa! Bener kata orang, kalau buah jatuh gak bakalan jauh dari pohonnya.

"Pah, wajar gak sih, kalo aku pengen punya isteri tiga?"

"Wajar lah, Ka."

"Lima?"

"Masih wajar."

"Sepuluh?"

"Itu namanya kurangajar, Shika. Kenapa kamu nanya gitu?"

"Gini, aku nanya sama temenku, kalau aku pengen punya bini lebih dari satu. Eh, dia bilang, katanya aku buaya darat. Emang iya gitu?"

"Shika. Gini, ya, Nak. Kebanyakan lelaki di Dunia ini adalah buaya."

"So?"

"Untungnya, kebanyakan wanita, adalah penyayang binatang!"

Maksud, Papa apaan, ya?

a/n: Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini otak saya agak senglkek(?) dan suka bikin snack fic kayak gini. *merenung* 


End file.
